Goodbye Reality, Hello Insanity
by CyberThief
Summary: The clock is ticking in Blaze's dimension and the only one who can save it is an immortal, clinically insane hedgehog. This does not bode well...


**This story takes place in the sonic comicverse and sonic rush adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters accept Anax and other OCs.**

"speech"

'_thought'_

In the depths of a ruined castle sat an Insane, yellow suited hedgehog. He had seated himself on the throne in the main room. The wall to his left was no more and the ceiling had a gaping hole in it letting in sunlight. The yellow one's left eye twitched in anger as he thought of the Freedom Fighters and a certain purple hedgehog.

"Every time, EVERY TIME I TRY TO KILL, MAME, OR DESTROY SOMETHING HE ALWAYS SHOWS UP, GOOD OR BAD," He voiced his thoughts, getting off his throne and walking to the middle of the room, staring at the outside through the giant hole in the wall "What makes it worse, and I hate to admit it, is that we're to evenly matched."

The insane hog continued to stare outside hoping inspiration would hit him. "I could steal the Master Emerald," He said, putting his hand to his chin "Nah to original besides it would end the same way as Eggman and countless others."

He was tapping his foot now "There's got to be something on this planet I can use," Suddenly inspiration smacked him upside the head. "But who says it has to be on this planet?"

The yellow one rushed toward the main door, kicking it open "HELL, who says it has to be in this dimension?" He yelled, an Insane grin spreading across his face, sprinting down collapsing halls and crumbling stairs.

He slammed open a door, startling a sky blue hedgehog that was wearing an equally blue cloak and a bear that wore bullet-proof looking armor and an eye-patch plus a black beret.

"Pack your bags boys," The insane hog commanded them, a sharp toothed smile plastered on his face and excitement in his eyes "We've got a reality to crash."

Insane laughter boomed throughout the castle, his plan visualized and ready to be set in motion.

**Good-bye reality, Hello insanity**

Anax walked through the streets of New Mobotropolis, wearing his signature attire; purple suit, cane, purple fedora, and dark rose colored shades. Bystanders casted nervous looks as he walked by them. His destination was the council building, his intentions: to get a warp ring. The sick minded hedgehog strolled past the reception desk and straight into the council chamber.

"Hellloooo, my fine compatriots and pig." he chirped, swinging the doors open, smiling madly.

"And hello to you Anax." Elisa said, though not as enthusiastic. "Your reason for an appointment with us was what exactly?"

"Oh come on, you know what I want." Anax said, still smiling.

"..." They gave him no reply.

The purple one exasperatedly sighed "I need a warp ring." His smile faltering a bit.

"For what purpose?" a different council member asked.

"A purpose involving warping and teleporting... and warping."

"You're dodging the question." Hamlin accused.

"Okay, I want to use it to check a dimension." The sick minded hedgehog mumbled the last part quietly.

"A what?" Elisa asked, leaning forward.

"A dimension, I believe my clone has left to another dimension."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Rotor questioned, giving Anax a quizzical look.

"No it wouldn't, because if I know Xana, and I know I do, he will probably come back with whatever he went to get and kill us with it."

"So you want us to give you, a clinically insane person, a warp ring to go to a dimension where we won't know what you're doing and how you're doing it?" Hamlin inquired.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, porker." Anax answered, smile widening.

"I've heard enough." The pig scowled, offended by the nickname.

"As have I," Elisa said "All in favor of giving Anax a warp ring say aye."

The room, sadly, was filled with 'nays' and only one 'aye', which was by Rotor. The verdict had been past.

**PB**

Anax walked out of the building, sulking, disliking the council idea even more.

"Hey Anax, how did the meeting go?" Emerl asked, running up to the insane hog.

"How do you think?" Anax growled.

"That bad huh?"

"Yes that bad."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing." This made The Gizoid stop in his tracks.

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing, I know when I'm beat."

"This coming from the one who kept challenging Tails after he beat you at chess."

"THAT GAME WAS RIGDED AND YOU KNOW IT!" Anax shouted, pointing a finger at Emerl, attracting some attention.

"Whateeeeeeeever floats your boat, Anax, whatever floats your boat." Emerl said, walking past Anax. "I'm just glad that you're being wise right now."

"Yeah," A devilish smile spread across his face, a plan forming in his head "I'm glad I'm being wise right now."

**PB**

**Later that night:**

A figure dashed out of the equipment storage room of New Mobotropolis, carrying a warp ring in hand. The figure stopped on a tall hill, the moonlight shined on him revealing that it was Anax. The sick minded hedgehog looked back at the building he had just stolen the warp ring from; the place had a few guards running around with flash lights, looking for the intruder.

"I could have perfectly stolen it by popping in and popping out." He said, looking down at the ring. "But where would the fun be?"

Anax tossed the ring on to the middle of the hill, the ring grew fifteen times it's normal size. The halo glowed an eerie green color, ready to bring him any place in the world. The purple one raised his cane, the top glowing, having a different idea. He tapped the ring with his glowing cane and the halo started gleaming bright yellow.

"Funny, my clone likes yellow, what a coincidence." With that being said, he stepped through the portal.

**PB**

Stepping out of the portal, Anax observed his surroundings, which was not what he was expecting. The purple one stood on a tropical beach on an island, a nice breeze blew by him followed by the chirping of birds.

"...Woooow," He said dumbfounded "I thought Xana would go to place with lava pits and flying eye-balls of death, not tropical beaches and sunny... sunshine, man this place is boring." Anax turned around, only to step back in surprise.

It's not every day that you get greeted by three menacing koala bears: one wore a giant backpack, a straw hat, and wielded a spade, another wore a purple, black lining vest that held a big wooden, stone mallet, and the third wore a light blue uniform looking attire and handled a sword.

"...uh, hiya." were the only words that escaped his mouth.

"So, the fiend that tried to kill me and my friends returns." Hearing this Anax looked behind the koalas to see a lavender colored, white muzzled feline wearing a strange purple coat.

'_Ooooh, this cannot be good.'_ the sick minded hedgehog thought, blank chibi expression on his face.

PB

The purple one sat in a poorly made interrogation room, a blank chibi expression still plastered on his face. He was seated upon a wooden chair and in front of him was a square Oak table. Behind him was an awfully boarded up window, that was probably rushed, it had sunlight that leaked into the room. On the other side of the table stood an extremely annoyed Gardon or 'Koala Bear Guard' as Anax liked to call him.

"We have been at this for hours, you will break sometime." Koala Bear Guard said, anger and rage in his voice.

"Correction, _you_ will break at some point, I don't know about you, but I can go at this for a few hours more." The sick minded hedgehog corrected, a small smirk crept across his face.

"Do you even know what's happening right now?" Gardon's voice rising.

"Yes, I'm being questioned in a disgracefully made interrogation room by a weird clothed Koala bear, that's what's happening right now."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" The koala screamed, leaning against the table.

"No," Anax calmly answered "just insane."

Gardon slammed his fist into the table, fed up with the mad hog. Opening the door to leave, the koala stated "This isn't over yet." with venom in his voice.

"I know." The sick minded hedgehog replied, an insane smile on his face.

SLAM

The door was slammed forcefully, making its hinges shake.

"Ho-hum, now I'm stuck in a room that I can never escape from." Anax said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, resting his hands behind his head.

'_Question time: do I A) break out of here and beat them down relentlessly or B) wait here until someone realizes that I'm missing in New Mobotropolis, hmmmm decisions, decisions, decisions.'_ He thought, rubbing his chin, smiling at plan A.

'_Kill them all-'_ a voice began speaking.

'_Oh shut up, I don't have time for you.'_

The purple one was shaken from his thoughts when the door was strongly hammered open by Daikun or 'Wallop' Anax dubbed him.

"Yo, Wallop how's-"

"CUT THE CRAP AND TELL US WHY YOU DID IT!" Daikun shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"How I am I supposed to cut the crap when I don't know what I've done?" The sick minded hedgehog inquired.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"No I don't."

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TWO DAYS AGO?"

"Because I just got here!"

"What do you mean by that?" 'Wallop' asked, lowering his voice.

"I've been well... working for the erm-... freedom fighters-ish."

"A likely story!"

"What do you mean by likely?"

"You could be lying."

"WHAT DO YOU ME- HOW COULD YO- GAHHH!" The sick minded hedgehog yelled slamming his head into the table, realizing that it was going to be hard to make them believe that he was innocent.

THUNK

"This..."

THUNK

"...is..."

THUNK

"...hopeless." Anax said, relentlessly slamming his head into the Oak table, loving plan A more and more.

**Author's note: How do you like the story so far? If you want to know a little more about Anax visit my channel. Please R&R.**


End file.
